


Dark Passions

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Prison, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Phoenix</p><p>Duo is taken prisoner by Treize and discovers to his horror that his enemy has acquired some new allies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Duo stared at the man who'd just entered the cell. Tall, long blond hair, an aristocratic air. He had to be Zechs Marquise. The man surprised Duo by sending the guards away. The Gundam pilot wasn't held by any form of restraint. What was he going to do that he didn't want witnesses? Whatever it was, Duo had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Shall we begin," Zechs said. 

As the man spoke the shadows in the room seemed to become more solid. Duo tried to put it down to an overactive imagination. 

"I won't tell you anything," Duo spat out defiantly. He was frightened and surprised by the man's answering smile.

"That's good because I'm not going to ask you anything." Duo backed himself against the wall, as the lights seemed to dim even further. What the hell was going on? Zechs laughed. "Don't worry, little one. You're going to enjoy this a great deal." With that the man thrust a hand forward and made a grabbing motion. At first, Duo couldn't see the purpose of the gesture; he was too far away to touch. Then he saw something move.

The young pilot refused to believe what he was seeing. The shadows seemed to become solid. They looked like thick threads or rope. There were at least a dozen of them. Duo's breath caught as he noticed they were all headed for him. With a curse, Duo tried to fight them off, however, there were just too many of them. 

Duo found himself kneeling before Zechs. His arms were twist behind his back and held there by several of the shadow tentacles. A length also bound each of his legs. Ice settled in the pilot's stomach as he realized he was helpless. 

"So what happens now," Duo demanded with more courage than he felt. "You tear me to pieces?"

Zechs' response was to run a hand gently down Duo's cheek. He tried to avoid the gesture, but a rope of darkness held his head firmly in place. "I can think of many more fun things to do with someone as beautiful as you." The blond's husky voice filled the cell. 

"No!" Duo pushed every muscle he had to its limits, but the time for fighting had passed long ago. A bit of the darkness began to caress his chest as two others worked his pants open. 

"No! Damn you!" Duo all but shrieked. What the hell was going on? He was about to be raped by tentacles made from shadows! This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't!

"Yes, pretty one. Now stop the foul language. It does nothing to improve the mood."

Instead of complying, Duo let loose with every cuss word he knew as the tentacles on his legs began to force them apart. Losing patience, Zechs made a small movement with one hand and a tentacle drove for Duo's mouth. The pilot clenched his teeth together and the long shadow hung just outside his mouth as if waiting for something. The thing didn't have to wait long; Zechs made another small sign and Duo's mouth opened wide in a scream as a tentacle forced its way inside him. 

Tears ran from the young man's eyes as he was penetrated from both sides. His sobs were muffled by the thing in his mouth. Zechs smiled gently at Duo.

"Shhhh, little one. It'll feel much better in a moment." The statement was proven true a moment later as several tentacles ripped Duo's shirt off and began to tease his nipples. Two others ran up his thighs and began to caress his manhood. The one taking him from behind sought out and found the young pilot's sweet spot and continually brushed against it with solid thrusts. In just a few minutes, Duo found himself moaning in pleasure.

'Stop it,' he shrieked mentally, 'Stop it. I don't want to enjoy being raped. STOP IT!'

Zechs looked at his handy work. The Gundam pilot was rocking with the thrusts of his creation even as tears poured down his cheeks. The human body truly was a work of wonder. Still, Duo was proving to be a far more sensual being than Zechs had expected. Just the site of him writhing on the dark staff inside him sent shivers through the OZ officer. Time to have some enjoyment himself.

Through a haze of tears, Duo saw Zechs begin to move. The blond moved in time to the thrusts of the things inside him. The things in his mouth and behind him followed the movement of Zechs hips and Duo fought nausea as he realized the OZ officer somehow felt what those things were doing to him. Finally, the longhaired captive's body shuddered as it found release and the officer's joined it as if finding its own. 

Zechs removed the tentacle from Duo's mouth temporarily to let him catch his breath. Once his breathing leveled out, however, Zechs began the whole thing again. For several hours, the only sounds heard in the cell were moans, panting, and soft sobs. 

By the time dawn approached, Zechs was done. Duo lay on the floor unconscious, completely exhausted. There was no sign of the tentacles or where they had gone. As he left the cell, Zechs ordered the guards to clean up the pilot and the cell. This had proven to be the most interesting night in a long time. He would have to keep this particular pilot alive. Perhaps he could even use on of the other Gundam pilots to ensure Duo's cooperation. He did so want have that delicious young man do things willingly. 

A plan came to the blond officer as he reached his office. Why not capture the pilot Duo was closest to? If Heero Yuy was threatened, surely Duo would do whatever Zechs wanted. Or better yet, why not make Heero watch as Zechs and his creations took the braided pilot again and again? Or perhaps take Heero while Duo watched? The possibilities were endless. With a low chuckle, the thing that had once been Zechs Marquise began to make his plans.

 

Part Two

 

The thing that was once Zechs Marquise calmly looked over the information Oz had on each of the pilots. At first, he had only planned to take Heero Yuy and use him to break Duo's spirit. Although he could force the violet-eyed pilot to enjoy what he did, he preferred the young man come to him. Having Heero watch as the darkness took his lover, made him cry out in pleasure, and even beg would do such delightfully painful things to the Japanese pilot's soul.

However, in the course of learning all he could about his chosen prey, he discovered the other pilots. They were all so lovely. So very strong. So very, very pure hearted. The idea of corrupting them as he was corrupting Duo sent shivers along his spine. His hand strayed to the sudden tightness in his pants as thoughts of what he would do filled his mind. Staring into the dark night, Zechs began making his plans.

A shrill siren cut off his dark musings as it signaled an attack. The blond man threw his head back and laughed. This was so perfect. Just as he decided to go and take the pilots, they come to him. Destiny was on his side tonight. Concentrating, the man could feel the Gundams moving through his base carefully searching for their fallen comrade. Blue eyes turned to pools of shadow as lines of strain showed on his face.

Outside, the Gundams fought off mechs and personal, each trying to locate the building they knew held Duo. Not much was said, but everyone noticed when Quatre's transmission stop. There was no warning, no plea for assistance. It simply stopped in mid-sentence. Trowa announced he was going to head for Quatre's last known position. The last Wufei and Heero heard from him was a startled cuss word, then nothing. Wufei yelled to something to Heero and then disappeared as well. Growling deep in his throat, Heero Yuy waited for whatever had killed his friends.

The Wing pilot sat calmly, watching all his screens. Nothing appeared on any of them. No mechs. No more personnel. The quiet grated on his nerves. Something should be happening. Movement caught his eye and he had to look twice to confirm what he was seeing. Wing was sinking. All around him the buildings were rising.

Cursing, the pilot turned his cameras to his Gundam's feet. Cobalt eyes widened as they took in a small lake of twitching, liquid dark slowly pulling him under. He burned his thrusts at their max and still he sank. Desperation was beginning to claw at the edges of his consciousness when a voice blared from his speakers.

"Welcome to my home, Heero Yuy," the voice of Zechs cheerfully said. "The other pilots are already my guests and Duo is so looking forward to seeing you again. Why don't you stop fighting and let me take you to them?"

Knowing he had no real choice, Heero cut his engines and waited. It was a brief wait. The cockpit filled with shadows. They wrapped him, crushed him, and finally, drew him into the depths of unconsciousness. The laughter of his chief rival followed him into the land of dreams.

Two hours later found the pilots hanging in the shadows of a large, dark cell. Wufei, Trowa, and Heero could not see what was holding them up; their arms were buried in the shadows of the room. Only Quatre seemed to be in a light part of the room. The metal encircling his wrists was clearly visible.

The door to the prison opened and Zechs entered shoving Duo before him. The longhaired pilot had change a great deal in the week he'd been a guest of OZ. His hair was out of its braid and hung loose down his back; instead of his normal priest outfit, he wore simple white shirt and blue jeans. Dark circles hung below his eyes and none of the usual defiance was evident in his moves.

The captive pilot took one look at his friends and turned terrified violet orbs on Zechs.

"Not them," he gasped. "You can't."

"You will find my darling Duo, there is little I cannot do," the tall blond stated and ran a hand carefully over Duo's cheek. He ignored the way the smaller man shrank from his touch. "Perhaps if you gave me a reason to leave them alone."

Duo looked over his shoulder. All the pilots' faces held defiance; none of them would be broken no matter what OZ did. A broken sob caught in the throat of Deathscythe's pilot. They couldn't know what Zechs would do to them. Couldn't guess at the horror the man was capable of. Duo would do anything to spare them that. Turning back to his captor, the longhaired man began to strip.

The others' reactions were predictable. Wufei cursed and demanded to know what Zechs, the "dishonorable cur," had done to his comrade. Quatre begged with Zechs to not do this. Trowa closed his eyes. Heero clenched his jaw so tight a normal person would have cracked at least one tooth.

The American ignored the noise and actions around him. What mattered was sparing his loved ones Zechs' attentions. If that meant they would end up hating him or being disgusted with him, well he'd live with that. Finally, naked, Duo knelt before the taller man and undid his pants.

The man's erection sprang free easily. Glancing up, amethyst eyes met onyx. A shudder ran through Duo's body and for a second it seemed to be more of anticipation than fear. Not want to analyze what that might mean, he distracted himself by taking the throbbing flesh into his mouth. A light touch along his inner thigh and the terrified gasps of Quatre and Wufei warned Duo of what was coming. In an effort to make it easier on himself, he spread his legs wider.

The pilots watched in shock and sick horror as a thick rope of pure, shining darkness slid out of the shadows and started to caress their friend's thighs and buttocks. Zechs faced them and where blue orbs once greeted them, nothing but silken emptiness remained. A groan brought everyone's attention back to the naked man. The first rope had entered Duo and was slowly moving within him, as others appeared to caress the rest of his body.

As one tentacle slowly bound the American's hands behind his back, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero could feel something moving along their arms. Startled gazes shot upward and saw the shadows oozing down their bound limbs. Each young man soon felt something caressing their nipples, manhoods, and gently probing at their entrances. Before they could protest or get their minds to react, a sliver of living impossibility thrust down their throats, silencing protests.

Quatre stared as his friends struggled against their violation. He didn't know why he was spared and feared it meant far worse was in store for him.

"Don't worry little one," Zechs said. "Your soul is too pure for me to touch you right now." As he spoke, tentacles of darkness rose from the ground and danced before the frightened blond. When one got to close it began to smoke and fade. "See? But how long can you hold on to that light? How long can you watch your allies suffer before despair grips you? How long before you kneel before me, golden one? How long can you last?"

The only sounds to leave the cell for a long time were quiet sobs, desperate moans, and cold, cruel laughter.

Part 3

Quatre watched in horror as his friends were covered with thick, pulsating lines of darkness. Part of him wanted to beg Zechs to stop, but seeing the pools of shadows that once had been the man's eyes, convinced the little blond it would be a waste of time. Looking around the cell provided no possible means to stop the atrocity. Unable to do anything to help, the Arab closed his eyes; he would not watch his friends' violation.

"Quatre!" His named screamed in pain, forced him to face the grim scene again. Duo's violet eyes focused on the hanging blond as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"If you refuse to watch, my pretty little Gundam pilot," Zechs purred. "I refuse to give them any pleasure."

Muffled yells of torment echoed in the dim cell. Horrified, the youngest pilot found Heero's legs covered with blood as he fought like a mad man. Trowa's eyes were tightly clenched as a single bead of liquid slid down his face. Wufei, who'd never experienced pain like this in his life, was unabashedly shrieking around the invader attempting to silence him. Yet, Duo was the worse of all.

As Quatre focused on the longhaired young man, he could see slithering darkness moving behind violet. Of all those being tortured, only Duo seemed to be enjoying it. As strips of black lashed his exposed back, the young captive arched to meet them. The tears weren't of pain, but intense pleasure.

"Duo," he sobbed, mourning his broken friend.

"Don't worry about him, my beauty." The deep voice of their tormentor caressed the ears of those imprisoned. "You will all soon crave my touch; enjoy it in whatever form it comes. All of you will kneel before me and worship."

Slowly the sounds again turned to those of pleasure and even Heero eventually stopped fighting. Tears clouded Quatre's vision, but he kept a steady watch over his comrades. Nothing in their training covered an event like this. What were they going to do?

An unexpected movement drew his misted eyes toward the portion of the cell holding Wufei. The Chinese pilot was slowly being lowered to the floor. For a moment, the small rebel allowed himself to hope this meant the dark-eyed man's suffering was over. Instead, the young man was carefully positioned on his hands and knees. Unable to pull his gaze away, Quatre watched as Wufei rocked back and forth on the now still invader, taking pleasure with mindless grace.

One by one the other pilots were also lowered as their minds shut down and instincts took over. Trowa was placed on his back, legs held wide by the shadow things. The tall man's arms were pinned above his head as he willingly allowed his body to be plundered. Zechs it seemed had something more sinister in mind for Heero, however.

The Japanese pilot was carefully placed straddling a lying down, free Duo. Heero's arms were bound firmly to his back. The American licked carmine lips as the helpless fighter's erection bobbed before him. Cobalt eyes begged his partner not to do this, but Quatre saw black overwhelm violet as the chestnut haired rebel swallowed Heero whole. For more than a few minutes the pilot of Wing tired to deny the pleasure given to him; every muscle in the slender form bulged with tension from the fight. At last, however, the struggle was lost. The shadow released Heero's arms and he slumped over his new lover, hands planted firmly over Duo's head. With two tears running along his chin, eyes tightly shut, the once proud young man started to thrust furiously into the warm heat provided.

"Allah," Quatre sobbed. If Heero could be beaten, none them stood a chance and it seemed as if Duo was infected with whatever made Zechs like this.

"That's it my pretty," Zechs purred. "Give in to the despair."

A smooth caress along the inside of his thigh awoke the Arab to the loss of whatever had been protecting him. The platinum blond left the two at his feet to run a long fingered hand over his new plaything's cheek. Quatre flinched from the touch, but could do nothing to stop it. Already he felt things moving along his leg.

"Just let it take you, Little One," the thing before he smiled.

Knowing he had nothing to lose, Quatre stretched out his Space Heart. What it encountered almost caused him to pass out! The monster before him was both Zechs Marquise and not Zechs Marquise. The true Zechs was a tiny light deep within a roiling, slimy darkness. Something inhabited the OZ officer's body and it had infected Duo. Soon his dear friend would be a prisoner in his own mind, infecting those he loved with the sickness taking him over. A rough slap rocked the small man back to reality.

"How dare you?" Zechs roared. "For that I will hear your screams!"

"Allah help us," Quatre prayed even as a tentacle pushed at his tender entrance. He'd always believed it would be Trowa or Heero who took his virginity. "Allah, help your servant in his hour of need!"

"Your God isn't here, beautiful Quatre," Zechs laughed, "and he doesn't give a shit about you anyway. You are all mine. Your pain. Your pleasure. And in the end, your very soul."

Dark laughter mocked the young Arab's desperate prayers. Feeling the thing behind him tense for a sudden agonizing invasion, Quatre send one final plea to his deity and then made ready to try and deny Zechs the screams he so wanted to hear.

To Be Continued....


End file.
